Couple Agents
by Megumi-is-Dee
Summary: "Kau lamban, anak kecil! 3 detik lagi sekolah ini akan hancur! Hahahahaha!" kata Aizen kejam.  "BUMMM!" last Chapter is Update, RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

Couple Agents

Chapter 1 : the target and the mission

By : de'Fuji Hitsugaya

Markas besar** CIA, Langley, Virginia**

"rrrrrr….rrrrrr" ponsel seorang pemuda berambut putih bergetar.

"halo? Ada apa?" Tanya pemuda itu begitu mengangkat teleponnya.

"anda di panggil Ketua Kuchiki ke ruangan beliau " ujar suara di telepon itu.

"baiklah……" ujarnya seraya menutup telepon.

-xXx-

".tuk" pemuda itu mengetuk pintu.

" masuk." Ujar ketua Kuchiki datar " duduk." Sambungnya

" Hitsugaya Toushiro,ID snow251 ..?" ujarnya lagi.

"ya,itu saya." Ujar pemuda bernama Toushiro itu.

"kau sudah tahu apa tugas-tugasmu?" tanyanya lagi .

"ya. Target Sousuke Aizen, teroris kelas atas yang selama 5 tahun terakhir menjadi buronan kita, melarikan diri ke Jepang,tepatnya di Kota Karakura,dan menyamarkan diri menjadi guru SMU,dan CIA meminta saya untuk membawanya hidup-hidup kesini." Kata Toushiro panjang-lebar.

"bagus,dan aku memberikanmu izin menggunakan revolver kesayanganmu." Kata Ketua Kuchiki. "besok keberangkatanmu sebaiknya kau bersiap untuk keberangkatanmu pukul 9 besok ." katanya lagi .

"baiklah……"

-xXx-

di saat yang bersamaan markas besar** FBI, Washington DC**

"silakan, ketua Ukitake memanggil anda ." ujar seorang gadis kepada seorang gadis bermata hazel di lobby .

"ya…" ujar gadis itu .

-xXx-

"ada apa,ketua?" Tanya gadis bermata hazel tersebut .

" kau Hinamori Momo, agen peach189..?" ketua Ukitake balik bertanya .

"ya ." ujar gadis bernama Momo itu datar.

" selamat, kau terpilih sebagai mata-mata di Jepang,kau tahu,kan?"

"ya. Aizen Sousuke,misi saya untuk membawanya kemari hidup-hidup untuk di adili ." kata Momo .

"baiklah,besok keberangkatanmu,kau di izinkan menggunakan magnum milikmu sebagai senjata saat kau terdesak,mengerti?" Tanya Ukitake .

"mengerti."

-xxXxx-

keesokan harinya bandara, jam 9.00

"_pesawat tujuan Narita,Tokyo, segera berangkat,para penumpang di harap segera memasuki ruang tunggu_ ." kata pengeras suara .

"maaf,ada yang duduk di sini?" kata Momo kepada pria berambut salju yang sedang mengutak-atik laptop-nya.

"tidak ada ." ujarnya datar .

-xxXxx-

seminggu kemudian,hari Senin pagi di Karakura International High School…

"hari ini, kalian kedatangan 2 teman baru,perkenalkan, diri kalian." Ujar Unohana-sensei .

"perkenalkan, aku Hitsugaya Toushiro," ujar Toushiro.

"aku Hinamori Momo,salam kenal," ujar Momo penuh senyum.

"ya,baiklah,kalian duduk di dua bangku belakang itu,ya." Kata Unohana-sensei.

"ya…" ujar mereka berdua bersamaan .

-xXx-

**--TBC--**


	2. Chapter 2

**Couple Agents**

Chapter two : The New Agents

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo

"Ya…." Kata Hitsugaya dan Hinamori bersamaan.

Lalu mereka menuju tempat duduk mereka. Belum sampai 5 menit mereka duduk, tiba-tiba pintu kelas mereka terbuka lagi, "Maaf, saya terlambat!" Kata orang yang baru datang itu

"Terlambat lagi, Kurosaki Ichigo," kata Unohana-sensei kepada anak yang terlambat itu. "Berdiri di depan kelas selama 10 menit, karena kau terlambat di dalam batas waktu toleransi." Sambungnya.

"Hmmmph, baiklah," kata Ichigo seraya berdiri di depan kelas. "Sial, gara-gara perrtemuan mendadak tadi malam aku jadi terlambat…" batin Ichigo.

-----

_Flashback, last night,_

"_Ada apa Komandan Kyouraku?" Tanya Ichigo begitu sampai di kantor Kepolisian Karakura._

"_Kurosaki, aku baru saja mendapat kabar dari Kuchiki Byakuya, ia mengatakan bahwa anak buahnya sudah sampai di sini, dan mulai besok ia akan bersekolah di sekolahmu…" kata Ketua Kyouraku._

"_Kenapa si Aizen itu enggak langsung di tangkap aja sih? Merepotkan…" kata Ichigo._

"_Kita tidak boleh gegabah, teroris yang pandai menyamar seperti itu tidak bisa langsung menyerang begitu saja, karena kita harus benar-benar memastikan apakah itu benar-benar dia atau bukan, lihatlah, bukankah di sekolahmu juga dia menggunakan nama samaran?" kata Ketua Kyouraku._

"_Ya, Gin Ichimaru," kata Ichigo serius, "Dan tingkah lakunya benar-benar seperti guru, padahal dia teroris…." Sambungnya._

"_Seperti yang kukatakan bukan?" kata Ketua Kyouraku. Ichigo mengangguk. "Oh ya, si agen itu bernama Toushiro Hitsugaya…"_

-----

"Yap, Kurosaki, kau boleh duduk." Kata Unohana-sensei. Ichigo menuju tempat duduknya. Ketika ia melihat dimana anak baru duduk, ada yang ganjil, "Hey, mengapa anak barunya ada dua? Tapi, ah mungkin saja hanya anak yang datang pada saat yang bersamaan…." Batin Ichigo, lalu duduk di tempat duduknya.

-----

"Kringg!!!" bel makan siang berbunyi. Anak-anak langsung menghambur ke koridor.

"Hai! Salam kenal, aku Rukia Kuchiki!" kata Rukia menghampiri Hitsugaya dan Hinamori.

"Aku Renji Abarai, Ketua kelas," Kata Renji yang juga memperkenalkan diri. "BUGHH!" tiba-tiba ada yang menendangnya dari belakang, "Maaf, aku ketua kelas yang sebenarnya, Hisagi Shuhei, dia wakil ketua kelas, selamat datang di kelas 3-2, ya…" kata Hisagi.

"Oh! Ya, terima kasih," kata Hinamori penuh senyum, "Rukia, kita makan, yuk?" Tanya Hinamori.

"Oh ya, tapi sama Orihime juga, ya?" kata Rukia, Hinamori mengangguk. Sementara Hinamori dan Rukia pergi, Hisagi dan yang lainya juga makan di luar kelas, hingga di kelas hanya ada Ichigo dan Hitsugaya saja.

"Toushiro Hitsugaya, kan?" Tanya Ichigo seraya mendekat pada Hitsugaya.

"Yeah, siapa kau?" Tanya Hitsugaya datar.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, agen termuda Kepolisian Karakura, dan berwenang untuk memberi tahu apa yang ku tahu…" kata Ichigo.

"Er, Ichigo, sebelum kita mengadakan pengusutan tentang Aizen, bisakah kau membantuku mengadakan sebuah pengusutan lain?" Tanya Hitsugaya kepada Ichgo.

"Pengusutan apa?" Tanya Ichigo penasaran.

"Kau tahu si Hinamori itu, kan? Sedari tadi itu bertingkah laku aneh, aku curiga bahwa dia adalah pembantu Aizen yang di sebut-sebut saat persidangan di Virginia…"

"Pembantu Aizen….?" Tanya Ichigo tak mengerti.

"Sebelum aku di tunjuk sebagai agen untuk melakukan Pengusutan ini, ada sebuah berita yang mengatakan ada pembantu Aizen di sini, belum di ketahui apakah dia guru atau murid di sini, karena itu aku belum bisa banyak percaya terhadap orang-orang yang baru saja kukenal…" kata Hitsugaya panjang-lebar.

"Uhm, baiklah…."

-----

"Hatsyii!" suara bersin Hinamori itu membuat orang-orang yang ada di taman sayap kiri Karakura International High School itu menoleh padanya.

"Ada apa Momo-chan? Kau mau Flu?" Tanya Rukia.

"Atau ada orang yang sedang membicarakanmu?" Tanya Orihime.

"Hahahaha, tak tahu, ya, sudahlah, lanjutkan saja makannya…" ujar Hinamori.

-----

"Wah, guru-guru rapat, kita di suruh belajar sendiri…" Kata Hisagi yang baru saja masuk ke kelas.

"Er, Hisagi, bolehkah ke Perpustakaan?" Tanya Hinamori.

"Ah, Boleh-boleh saja, pergilah…" kata Hisagi.

"Baiklah.." kata Hinamori seraya beranjak.

Sesampainya di Perpustakaan, hinamori langsung memakai iPod kesayangannya dan mencari buku. Tanpa menyadari sepasang mata memerhatikannya.

"Ah, akhirnya dapat juga bukunya…." Kata Hinamori. Saat keluar dari antara rak buku, ia menabrak seseorang.

"Deg! Ini dia si Aizen…" batin Hinamori.

"Hai, nona, Hinamori, kenapa melamun?" Tanya Aizen.

"Ah! Maaf Ichimaru-sensei, saya tak melihat sensei…" kata Hinamori.

"Taka pa.." kata Aizen sambil lalu.

Baru saja menabrak orang, saat berbalik, ia kembali menabrak orang, namun kali ini ia jatuh terduduk.

"Oh, maaf," kata Hinamori mengusap-usap pinggangnya.

"Ah maaf juga, aku tak melihat jalan…" kata Hitsugaya seraya membantu berdiri.

"Eh, kemana perginya bukuku tadi?" Tanya Hinamori.

"Apakah ini?" Tanya Hitsugaya, memberikan sebuah buku berjudul 'Bom dan Struktur Penyusunnya'.

"Ah, iya, terimakasih," kata Hinamori seraya mengambil buku itu. "Mau baca di sana bersamaku?" Tanya Hinamori menawarkan.

"Tidak, terimakasih, tadi aku ke sini bersama ichigo, lagipula buku yang ku cari belum ada.." kata Hitsugaya sambil lalu.

"Oh, ya sudah.." kata Hinamori seraya menuju meja baca.

-----

"Kringg!!!" bel pulang di Karakura International High School itu akhirnya berbunyi.

"Fiuhh, satu hari berakhir sudah…" kata Hinamori saat di depan lokernya.

"Matta ashita, Momo-chan!" kata Rukia yang sudah di jemput.

"Yap, jaa matta…" kata Hinamori. Setelah selesai mengganti sepatu dan melangkah keluar, ia baru teringat bahwa buku yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan ia tinggal di kelas.

"Ya ampun, kok bisa lupa, sih!" kata Hinamori seraya menaiki tangga.

Sesampainya di lantai tiga, ia segera menuju kelasnya. Namun baru saja ia membuka pintu,

Sebuah Revolver teracung kepadanya.

--TBC--


	3. Chapter 3

Couple Agents

Chapter Three : Tell Me The Truth About You

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo

Baru saja Momo membuka pintu, Sebuah Revolver teracung kepadanya.

"Hi-Hitsugaya-kun? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Revolver itu?" kata Hinamori, gugup, seraya meraba Magnum miliknya.

"Maaf nona, perempuan jangan membawa-bawa senjata…" kata Ichigo, dengan sigap mengambil Magnum yang ada di balik rok Hinamori, lalu mengunci tangan Hinamori.

"ku-Kurosaki kun?" kata Hinamori kaget.

"Bawa dia masuk." Kata Hitsugaya pada Ichigo.

"Jadi, a-apa maumu?" tanya Hinamori, sedikit lebih berani ketika ia di dudukkan dikursi bak seseorang yang mau di interogasi.

"Nona, berhati-hatilah…" kata Hitsugaya, 'mempermainkan' Revolver-nya di leher Hinamori. "Aku tak mau melukaimu…" sambungnya.

"Baiklah, kita to the point saja… katakan siapa dirimu sebenarnya?" tanya Ichigo.

"A-apa maksud kalian? Aku hanya anak SMU biasa?" kata Hinamori, mencoba berbohong.

"Ayolah, Momo Hinamori, tiada gadis SMU biasa yang membawa Magnum di balik rok-nya…" kata Hitsugaya, masih mengacungkan revolver miliknya di leher Hinamori. "Sudah kubilang aku tak mau melukai mu…" katanya lagi.

"Dan sudah kubilang aku anak SMU biasa…" kata Hinamori.

"Kau tak usah berbohong…" kata Ichigo.

"Aku tak berbohong!" kata Hinamori, berdiri dari duduknya, "Dan sebenarnya apa maumu?!" kata Hinamori, amarahnya sedikit tersulut.

"Santai sedikit, Hinamori," kata Ichigo, kembali mendudukkan Hinamori. "kami hanya ingin tahu, siapa sebenarnya kau…" kata Ichigo.

"Apa yang membuat kalian curiga padaku?" tanya Hinamori.

"Logat bicaramu, kau dari luar negri, kan?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Oh tidak! Mereka mendesakku…" batin Hinamori, "Eh? Tidak, aku benar-benar dari Tokyo!" kata Hinamori.

"Oh, ayolah… aku lelah banyak berbicara begini…" kata Hitsugaya, meletakkan Revolvernya.

"Hei Toushiro, ada orang yang akan lewat!" kata ichigo, melihat ke koridor.

"Eh? Mana?" tanya Hitsugaya, seraya meuju pintu masuk.

"Astaga! Dia kan si Aizen itu!" kata Ichigo.

"Astaga, iya!" kata Hitsugaya, "Hey Hinamori, kita harus sem…" kata Hitsugaya, seraya berbalik, namun Hinamori sudah tak ada. "Ichigo, dia kabur!" kata Hitsugaya lalu segera mengambil tas nya dan kabur lewat jendela yang di pakai Hinamori untuk kabur, ke halaman belakang sekolah.

"Hey tunggu!" kata Ichigo, lalu mengikuti jejak Hitsugaya.

"Srekk!" pintu geser kelas itu terbuka.

"Hmmm, kemana perginya suara-suara tadi? Atau Cuma perasaan ku? Ah, biarkan saja…" kata Aizen, lalu pergi.

Sementara itu…

"Kemana perginya si Hinamori tadi?" kata Hitsugaya setelah mendarat dengan selamat, diikuti Ichigo.

"Tak tahu, tapi yang pasti ia belum jauh…" kata Ichigo. "Hey, itu jejak sepatunya, kan?" tanya Ichigo, menemukan tapak sepatu Hinamori.

"Ikuti!" kata Hitsugaya.

"Hosh. Hosh. Lama tak berlatih, lompat lalu lari sejauh ini saja sudah ngosngosan…" kata Hinamori, bersandar pada dinding toko yang kira-kira 75 meter dari sekolahnya.

"Hinamori!!!" panggil Hitsugaya seraya berlari.

"Astaga, baru saja istirahat!" omel Hinamori, seraya berlari lagi. Ia menuju jalan raya.

"Hey Hinamori! Jangan menuju jalan raya!" kata Hitsugaya. Namun karena terlalu cepat berlari, ia tak mendengar, lalu,

"CKKKITTT! BRAKK!"

-XxX-

"Ngghh…" Hinamori bangun dari pingsannya.

"Baguslah kau sudah sadar." Kata suara orang yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Hah? K-kau, a-apa maumu?" tanya Hinamori kaget, melihat Hitsugaya yang hanya menggunakan celana tanpa baju.

"Maaf, aku bukan tipe lelaki yang 'begitu'," kata Hitsugaya. "Sebelum kau pulang, kau makan saja dulu, ini sudah jam 8." Kata Hitsugaya.

"Maaf, se-sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Hinamori memberanikan diri bertanya pada Hitsugaya.

"Kau hampir tertabrak mobil, untung saja ku tarik sebelum kau tertabrak, tapi kau pingsan, mungkin kau terlalu lelah," kata Hitsugaya, mencari t-shirt di dalam lemari, "Oh ya, ayo makan, kau lapar, kan?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Eh, i-iya…" kata Hinamori.

"Itadakimasu," kata Hitsugaya. "Jangan takut, aku tak memberi racun pada sup miso-nya." Katanya lagi, melihat Hinamori belum menyentuh sup miso-nya.

"Eh, i-iya, itadakimasu…" kata Hinamori, lalu menyantap supnya.

"Maaf tadi sore membuatmu takut, aku hanya mau tahu, siapa tahu kau ini 'pembantu Aizen' itu, tapi kurasa bukan kau…" kata Hitsugaya.

"Eh? Kau tahu soal si pembantu Aizen itu?" tanya Hinamori, keceplosan.

"Eh? Kau, bagaimana kau tahu?" Hitsugaya balik bertanya.

"Tunggu dulu, kalau kau tahu soal itu, jangan-jangan kau agen dari CIA?" tanya Hinamori lagi.

"Hey, bagaimana kau tahu? Aku, aku agen rahasia lho." kata Hitsugaya, menghentikan makannya.

"Uhm, baiklah…" kata Hinamori, menghela napas, menghentikan makannya. "Aku, agen FBI…" kata Hinamori perlahan.

"Eh? FBI? Bagaimana mungkin? Kalian 'kan…" kata Hitsugaya, kaget.

"Ya, ya, aku tahu, aku juga adalah agen rahasia…" potong Hinamori. "Sebenarnya FBI tak mendapat izin, tapi ketua Ukitake tidak akan tinggal diam saja, akhirnya ia mengambil keputusan yang bisa membahayakan jabatannya…" jelas Hinamori panjang lebar.

"Umm, begitu.,." kata Hitsugaya.

"Kumohon! Rahasia kan semua ini dari siapapun!" kata Hinamori tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja…" kata Hitsugaya. "Tapi… tentu saja tidak gratis…" kata Hitsugaya, menghentikan niat Hinamori yang mau mengatakan 'terima kasih'.

"Eh? Kau mau apa?" tanya Hinamori, gugup.

".he…" Hitsugaya tertawa penuh arti.

------TBC------


	4. Chapter 4

Couple Agents

Chapter Four: Beginning of the Mission

Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo

Tuesday Morning, at class 3-2…

"Halooo… Momo-chan?" tanya Rukia, seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, kepada gadis yang melamun itu.

"Oh, eh, iya?" tanya Hinamori gelagapan.

"Kau ini pagi-pagi melamun… ada masalah?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Ah, tak ada…" kata Hinamori seraya menggeleng. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak, ke arah pemuda yang mempunyai rambut seputih salju, Hitsugaya. "Hufff…" Hinamori menghela napas panjang…

-Flashback, last night…-

"_Hehehe, tapi ini tidak gratis…" kata Hitsugaya seraya tertawa penuh arti._

"_Eh? Kau mau apa?" tanya Hinamori._

"_Hmm, aku mau kau jadi pacarku…" kata Hitsugaya ringan._

"_EH? APA MAKSUDMU?" bentak Hinamori seraya menggebrak meja._

"_Tunggu dulu, kau jangan terlalu percaya diri," kata Hitsugaya seraya beranjak, menuju rak buku. "Aku meminta mu sebagai pacar agar aku bisa mengecoh si Aizen itu, kau tahu,kan? Semua orang pasti menyerang orang yang disayanginya, karena di anggap kelemahan seseorang…" kata Hitsugaya._

"_Hey, tunggu dulu, kau mau mengorbankanku sebagai umpan agar kau bisa dengan mudah menyerangnya, begitu?!" tanya Hinamori, sedikit tersulut amarahnya._

"_Hey, aku tak bermaksud begitu! Kau pikir aku pria macam apa yang mengorbankan seorang wanita untuk kepentingan pribadi?!" bentak Hitsugaya._

"_Ba-baiklah, lantas apa niatmu?" tanya Hinamori._

"_Begini, pusat mengatakan, bahwa Aizen sudah tahu bahwa CIA akan mengirimkan anak buahnya untuk mengejarnya. Tapi sepertinya ia belum tahu kalau itu aku, karena, ada dua guru yang juga baru di sekolah kita, aku memang belum tahu yang mana, nama mereka adalah Tousen Kaname dan Kaien Shiba. Ada isu yang mengatakan bahwa satu diantara mereka adalah pembantu Aizen…" kata Hitsugaya._

"_Lantas?" tanya Hinamori._

"_Aku ingin segera menyelesaikan misi ini, karena itu aku mau membuktikan hal-hal itu…" kata Hitsugaya._

"_Apa Hubungannya dengan aku menjadi pacarmu?" tanya Hinamori, masih tak mengerti._

"_Hmmh, kau ini masih tak mengerti juga, ya, tentu saja untuk bekerja sama…" kata Hitsugaya._

"_Ta-tapi 'kan bisa saja kita bekerja sama tanpa aku harus menjadi pacarmu?" tanya Hinamori, keberatan._

"_Silahkan saja, tapi aku akan sering ada di rumah mu, hey tunggu dulu, jangan-jangan kau punya pacar atau orang yang kau suka, ya?" kata Hitsugaya._

"_E-eh? Ti-tidak, hanya saja, kita kan baru saja kenal…" kata Hinamori._

"_Halooo, nona, kita pacaran hanya untuk misi, setelah kita selesai ya kita putus. Sebenarnya tujuan kita berpacaran hanya untuk menyamarkan kita yang akan sering di sekolah bersama," kata Hitsugaya, ringan. "Tapi, yah, kalo kau tak mau pun tak apa..." kata hitsugaya lagi._

"_E-eh, a-aku tak bisa jawab sekarang…" kata Hinamori ragu-ragu._

"_Baiklah, besok, pulang sekolah…"_

_--_End of Flashback--

"Rukia, bagaimana sikap mu jika seseorang yang baru saja kau kenal, menyatakan cinta padamu?" tanya Hinamori tiba-tiba.

"EH? Siapa yang menyatakan cintanya padamu?" Rukia balik bertanya.

"Umm, aku belum bisa bilang, jadi bagaimana?" tanya Hinamori tak sabar.

"Umm, kuterima saja, jalani saja terlebih dahulu, jika nyaman, teruskan saja, tapi jika tertekan, lebih baik hentikan…" kata Rukia.

"Begitu? Baiklah…" kata Hinamori.

_Degg!_

"Apa ini? Aku kan hanya melakukannya untuk misi? Untuk apa aku merepotkan soal ini?" pikir Hinamori tiba-tiba. "Tidak-tidak, ini hanya aku yang terlalu sibuk memikirkan hal tak penting seperti ini…" pikirnya lagi.

-XxX-

"Teng, Teng, teng!" bel pulang berbunyi.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Hitsugaya langsung.

"Umm…" gumam Hinamori ragu-ragu.

"Ayolah cepat…" kata Hitsugaya, tak sabar.

"Baiklah~" kata Hinamori. "Tapi ingat! Kau tak boleh meng'apa-apa'kan aku!" kata Hinamori.

"Yaa… ayo cepat! Aku punya sebuah rencana!" kata Hitsugaya, menggandeng tangan Hinamori.

"Eh?" kata Hinamori kaget.

-XxX-

"Duk, Duk, duk." Hitsugaya mengetuk pintu ruangan milik Aizen. Karena itu sekolah yang cukup kaya, setiap guru mempunyai ruangan masing-masing. "Sensei?" tanya Hitsugaya begitu pintu di buka.

"Eh? Oh, Hitsugaya, ada apa?" tanya Aizen.

"A-anu sensei, saya tak mengerti PR bahasa Inggris yang Sensei berikan, bisa Bantu saya?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Oh, baiklah, masuklah…" kata Aizen seraya membuka lebar pintu.

"HaH?" gumam Hinamori, sweat drop. Namun Hitsugaya hanya mengedipkan matanya.

------

"Hinamori, bisa kau buatkan the hijau?" tanya Aizen di tengah saat 'Privat' itu.

"Oh, eh, tentu…" kata Hinamori, seraya beranjak.

"Ah, pakai gula, ya.." kata Aizen lagi.

"Yaa…"

------

"Permisi?" tanya Hinamori, begitu memasuki dapur guru tersebut.

"Ya?" tanya seseorang di dalam dapur.

"Ini saya, Hinamori, Ichimaru-sensei menyuruh saya membuatkan Teh Hijau untuknya…" kata Hinamori.

"Oh, kau si murid baru itu ya?" tanya Kaname.

"Iya, umm Kaname-sensei sedang apa?" tanya Hinamori.

"Membuat kopi." kata Kaname seraya memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam kopi itu.

"Apa itu Sensei?" tanya Hinamori.

"Gula untuk orang diabetes…" kata Kaname.

"Oh, begitu…" kata Hinamori seraya meracik Teh hijau.

"Sudah dulu, ya." kata Kaname, seraya membawa Kopi itu.

_Degg!_

Hinamori mencium sesuatu, namun ia lupa bau apa itu, yang ia ingat ia pernah mencium bau itu. "Ahh, mungkin itu adalah bau gula khusus tadi…" kata Hinamori pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu membawa teh hijau itu.

------

"Bagaimana, kau mengerti?" tanya Aizen, seraya menyeruput teh-nya.

"Ya, sensei," kata Hitsugaya seraya mengemasi bukunya. "Sudah dulu, Sensei, kami pulang dulu…" kata Hitsugaya lalu menggandeng Hinamori dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

-XxX-

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan? Kau hanya layaknya anak bodoh yang benar-benar bertanya soal PR-nya pada gurunya!" kata Hinamori kesal, saat itu mereka ada di mansion milik Hinamori.

"KhuKhukhu, bahkan kau tak sadar," kata Hitsugaya, seraya melepas dasinya. "Aku sedang melakukan survey, bodoh…" kata Hitsugaya.

"Eh? Survey?" tanya Hinamori.

"Kau tak tahu, kan? Aku mencari tempat yang tepat untuk memasang alat penyadap, tahu.." kata Hitsugaya.

"Waw, kau pintar, ya…" puji Hinamori.

"Tentu saja, oh ya, aku lupa menanyakan, kau bisa bela diri, kan?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Tentu saja, aku menguasai Karate dan kung fu…" kata Hinamori.

"Bagus, itu akan di perlukan…" kata Hitsugaya.

"Oh iya, aku baru saja ingat, kurasa, Tousen Kaname bukan pembantu Aizen itu…" kata Hinamori.

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Tadi saat aku di dapur, aku bertemu dengannya, kurasa bukan, mungkin, tapi kita juga belum bisa percaya…" kata Hinamori.

"Hmmm, sulit juga kalau begitu, kita harus sesegera mungkin memasang alat penyadap, karena dengan begitu, kita bisa mengetahui tentang si pembantu Aizen itu," kata Hitsugaya.

"Hmm, ya, sepertinya alat-alat lamaku harus kugunakan lagi…" kata Hinamori, melirik ke dalam lemari yang berisi alat untuk menyusup itu.

"Hey, sudah malam, aku mau pulang, good bye…" kata Hitsugaya, seraya beranjak.

"Yaa baiklah…" kata Hinamori.

-XxX-

"Hoahhmm…" Hinamori merebahkan badannya ke kasur empuknya. "Lelahnya… kerasan juga tinggal disini, mungkin karena sudah seminggu lebih, tapi aku juga merindukan rumah disana…" kata Hinamori. Lalu menutup matanya, perlahan-lahan ia bermimpi saat ia SMP…

-Dream section-

"_Bubuk apa ini, sir?" tanya Hinamori melihat sebuah bubuk dengan warna yang aneh._

"_Ah, Hinamori, jangan terlalu dekat, itu kalium sianida, itu adalah racun yang dapat membunuh dengan jangka waktu pendek, seringkali orang menggunakannya untuk membunuh…" kata Mr. Antonio._

"_oh, baunya aneh…" kata Hinamori._

"_Ya, kalium sianida itu memang aneh baunya…" _

-End of dream section-

_Deegg!_

"Hosh..hosh.. Kalium sianida!" Hinamori terbangun, dengan denyut nadi yang sangat kencang, dan keringat yang bercucuran, karena ia tahu akan ada orang yang mati.

------TBC------


	5. Chapter 5

Couple Agents

Chapter Five: Opening the Mask

Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo

-XxX-

_Deegg!_

"Hosh..hosh.. Kalium sianida!" Momo terbangun, dengan denyut nadi yang sangat kencang, dan keringat yang bercucuran, karena ia tahu akan ada orang yang mati.

-XxX-

"Hosh-Hosh, Hitsugaya, buka pintu!" teriak Momo di depan rumah Hitsugaya seraya mengatur napas. Pikirannya kacau, dan ia benar-benar takut saat itu.

"Hinamori?" tanya Hitsugaya begitu membuka pintu rumahnya. Untung saja ia tinggal di rumah, kalau tinggal di mansion atau apartment mungkin Momo tak dapat memberi tahu Toushiro tentang kalium sianida itu.

"Aku, aku tahu tentang anak buah Aizen itu…" kata Momo dengan wajah pucat.

"Hah? Masuklah, wajahmu benar-benar tidak karuan." Ujar Toushiro seraya menggandeng Momo masuk.

"Ini bukan saatnya mengurusi wajahku!" bentak Momo, mulai mengeluarkan air mata. "Besok, besok akan ada yang, yang mati, uhh…" kata Momo dengan Volume suara yang hampir tidak terdengar.

"Haa? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Toushiro bingung, seraya menutup pintu.

"Saat, saat aku membuatkan teh Hijau milik Aizen itu, aku bertemu dengan Kaname-sensei, salah satu guru baru yang kau ceritakan itu.." ujar Momo, sesenggukan.

"Tunggu dulu! Bukankah kau bilang tadi kalau dia bukan si anak buah Aizen itu?" potong Toushiro.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, lalu saat dia akan pergi dari dapur guru iu, ia memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam kopi yang di buatnya, lalu aku mencium sesuatu yang pernah kucium, awalnya aku mengira gula untuk orang diabetes, tapi baru saja ku ingat, itu, itu kalium sianida…" kata Momo, lalu kembali menangis.

"A-apa? Berarti, ia akan membunuh seseorang? Tapi siapa?" tanya Toushiro, bingung dengan pikirannya.

"A-aku baru saja membunuh seseorang, uhh…" ujar Momo, tangisnya semakin deras.

"Su-sudahlah, semua bukan salahmu…" ujar Toushiro, memeluk Momo, mengelus kepala Momo agar ia sedikit tenang.

"Ta-tapi, Toushiro, aku-aku gagal…" ujar Momo, mengutuk dirinya lagi.

"Sungguh, tak apa, memang, sudah di perkirakan, akan ada korban…" kata Toushiro, mengelus-elus kepala Momo.

Lalu setelah itu, Momo tertidur, karena mansion-nya cukup jauh dari rumah Toushiro, Toushiro membiarkannya tidur di rumahnya, di kamar yang berbeda, tentunya.

-XxX-

"Hey Hinamori, bangunlah…" ujar Toushiro, membangunkan Momo dari tidurnya.

"Ngh…" gumam Momo.

"Mandilah, ini seragammu, aku sudah mengambilnya..." kata Toushiro seraya memberikan seragam Momo.

"Eh? Kau membuka lemariku?" ujar Momo, pipinya memerah.

"Tentu saja, aku banyak melihat banyak benda di sana, hehe.." kata Toushiro, tersenyum nakal.

"Uhh, dasar!" ujar Momo kesal, lalu ke kamar mandi dengan sedikit dongkol.

-XxX-

"Cepatlah nona! Kau mau kita terlambat?" tanya Toushiro dari luar kamar. Maklum, Momo mandi lama sekali.

"Iya-iya sebentar.." kata Momo, lalu membuka pintu.

"Kau manghabiskan sabun mandi ku?" tanya Toushiro, karena baunya tercium sekali.

"Baunya enak, makanya aku pakai banyak sekali, hehe…" kata Momo santai.

"Hah dasar, cepat makan, sana…" kata Toushiro.

"Iya-iya, AH!" teriak Momo tiba-tiba, teringat sesuatu.

"Apa sih? Jangan teriak-teriak donk!" omel Toushiro.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan buku pelajaran, dan tas ku?" tanya Momo.

"Sudah nona.." ujar Toushiro, melahap rotinya.

"Kunci mansionku mana?" tanya Momo.

"Nih, aku yang pegang…"

"Magnum-ku?"

"Di tasmu."

"Peluru magnum ku?"

"Di tasmu juga."

"Parfum?"

"Astaga! Kau mau aku membawa mansionmu kesini?" tanya Toushiro kesal.

"Hahahahaha, di kerjain mau…" kata Momo, lalu meminum susu rasa madunya.

-XxX-

"Momo! Ada berita buruk!" ujar Rukia Pucat, mendatangi Momo yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas itu. "Kepala sekolah Yamamoto meninggal!"

"Apa?" kata Momo, langsung memutar tumitnya, menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

"Hinamori!" kata Toushiro, langsung mengejar Momo.

Namun, karena Momo cukup ringan, larinya cepat sekali, bahakn Toushiro sampai tersengal-sengal. Untung saja di sekitar jalan masuk menuju ruang kepala sekolah di beri garis polisi.

"Hinamori!" teriak Toushiro, akhirnya Dapat menangkap pergelangan tangan Momo. "Jangan bertindak gegabah, bodoh!" desis Toushiro.

"Uhh, To-Toushiro…" ujar Momo, langsung menangis di dada Toushiro. "Semua salahku…"

"Sudahlah, tak apa, tak ada yang akan menyalahkanmu..." ujar Toushiro, lembut.

"Hey nak, menjauhlah dari sini…" ujar seorang guru dengan bet nama 'Kaien Shiba' itu.

"Eh? Ba-baiklah, hey Hinamori, ayo menjauh…" kata Toushiro, sementara Momo hanya mengangguk.

_Degg!_

Toushiro berpapasan dengan Aizen serta Kaname. Toushiro memelototi kedua guru itu, gaya mereka hebat sekali, terlihat seolah ia sangat bingung dengan kematian Kepsek.

"_Kepada seluruh murid, dewan guru memohon maaf, untuk hari ini kegiatan belajar-mengajar hari ini di liburkan sekali lagi kami ulangi…" _ ujar Pengeras suara.

"Hinamori, ayo! Kita juga harus pulang!" ujar Toushiro, menggandeng Momo agar sedikit lebih cepat.

-XxX-

"Bagaimana? Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Toushiro, memberikan segelas oolong tea kepada Momo. Sementara itu Momo hanya mengangguk. "Aku punya rencana untuk nanti malam…" baru saja Toushiro berbicara begitu, ada orang yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

"Benar ini rumah Toushiro Hitsugaya?" tanya seseorang.

"Ya?" tanya Toushiro seraya membuka pintu. "Eh? Shiba-sensei?" tanya Toushiro lagi.

"Tak usah memanggilku begitu," ujar Kaien seraya menyeruak masuk. "Aku agen 14 bagian pengontrolan, dan siapa dia?" kata Kaien setengah bertanya ketika melihat Momo.

"Gadisku, lanjutkan…" ujar Toushiro tak sabar.

"Baiklah, nah CIA mengirimku karena takut kau lalai, lalu seprtinya…" lanjutnya.

"Aizen akan memasang bom dalam waktu dekat setelah ini, aku tahu.." potong Toushiro. "Aku tahu itu, karena itu aku akan segera memasang alat penyadap…" sambungnya.

"Waw, kau memang pintar, nak, tapi kapan kau akan memasangnya?" tanya Kaien.

"Malam ini, berdua dengannya.." ujar Toushiro.

"Aku ikut, kita bertiga.." kata Kaien.

"Hey, aku juga ikut, bodoh," ujar seseorang yang begitu saja masuk ke rumah Toushiro. "Kau pikir aku disini untuk apa?"

"Ichigo?" tanya Toushiro.

"Tentu saja bung, dan lagi, aku sangat tahu tentang seluk beluk sekolah kita…" ujar Ichigo.

"Baiklah-baiklah, begini rencananya, kau Ichigo, kau yang akan memasukkan aku dan Momo ke dalam, sedangkan kau Kaien, kau harus sudah ada di sekolahan untuk mengamati setiap gerak gerik Aizen selama di sekolah, kau jaga pintu depannya, karena aku dan Momo akan lewat depan, setelah itu kau akan menutup jendela, karena kami akan pergi lewat jendela, lalu kau Ichigo, akan membawa kami keluar juga. Mengerti?" perintah Toushiro.

"Yang memasang alat penyadap siapa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tentu saja aku dan Toushiro," kata Momo, akhirnya angkat bicara. "Dan aku harus mengambil semua peralatanku dahulu." Sambungnya.

"Baiklah, biar aku yang antar, aku membawa motor…" kata kata Kaien.

"Baiklah, ayo cepat.." kata Momo seraya beranjak dan merapikan rambutnya sedikit. Lalu keluar bersama Kaien.

"Hey Hitsugaya, ada yang mau kutanyakan…" kata Ichigo, seraya mengisi penuh pistolnya dengan peluru.

"Apa?" tanya Toushiro, sibuk mengutak-atik laptop-nya.

"Sejak kapan kau saling memanggil nama kecil dengan Hinamori?"

-XxX-

"Hey, kalian semua sudah siap?" tanya Momo, saat itu jam 5 sore, mereka semua sudah bersiap-siap.

"Siap.." kata 3 orang cowok lainnya.

"Semua sudah pakai sarung tangan?" tanya Momo lagi.

"Apakah aku juga?" tanya Kaien.

"Semua harus pakai, kupikir bisa fatal jika kita ketahuan…" ujaar Momo, memasang ikat pinggang khusus untuk penyusup.

"Hey Momo, kau yakin akan menggunakan itu semua?" tanya Toushiro, melihat Momo dengan ikat pinggangnya itu.

"Kita harus memikirkan segala kemungkinan, dan dimana walkie-talkie ku tadi?" tanya Momo.

"Ini, dalam radius 100 meter masih terdengar? Waw, hebat…" kata Ichigo.

"Tntu saja, sekarang kita tinggal menunggu malam…" ujar Momo.

"Hey, aku pergi sekarang, ya?" tanya Kaien.

"Tentu saja, cepat sana…" kata Toushiro.

"Hey, aku juga ikut, aku harus memastikan, bahwa jalan kita tidak tersendat apapun.." kata Ichigo.

"Baiklah, ayo!" kata Kaien, Lalu Ichigo. Setelah mereka berdua pergi entah kenapa Rumah Toushiro jadi hening sekali, yang terdengar hanya suara keyboard laptop Toushiro.

"Toushiro, boleh aku pinjam bahu mu, aku aagak lelah.." ujar Momo, yang kebetulan duduk di sebelah Toushiro.

"Silahkan saja." ujar Toushiro tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

"Hey Toushiro, kau ini, terkadang baik, ya…" gumam Momo.

"Ada apa?" tanya Toushiro, yang tak begitu mendengar.

"Ah, tak apa, aku suka bau sabunmu…" kata Momo cepat.

"Dasar, bilang saja kau mau tinggal di sini.." goda Toushiro.

"Tidak ah, aku takut, nanti kau apa-apa kan…" kata Momo, setengah bercanda.

"Wah, ketahuan, yaa…" kata Toushiro, seraya menaruh laptop nya di meja di depan.

"Tentu saja, hampir semua laki-laki kan begitu…" kata Momo, mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Toushiro, karena ia bergerak.

"Tapi aku tidak begitu, lho, nona.." ujar Toushiro, tiba-tiba memegang dagu Momo, dan mendekatkan wajah Momo ke wajahnya. "Tapi kurasa, bibir mungilmu ini memang menggoda…" sambungnya.

"To-Toushiro…" ujar Momo gugup, dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Tiba-tiba 'Chuu..', Toushiro mencium pipinya.

"Hahahahahaha, wajahmu merah, tuh!" kata Toushiro, melepas tangannya dari dagu Momo.

"A-apan sih…" ujar Momo,memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah, lalu ke dapur. "Apa-apaan dia tadi? Membuat jantungku berdebar dengan hebat…" gumam Momo seraya menuang segelas air.

-XxX-

"Hey Kaien, kau sudah pada pos mu?" tanya Toushiro, saat itu ia dan Momo baru saja masuk lewat pintu belakang dan menuju dimana ruangan Aizen berada.

"_Sudah, semua system keamanan sudah ku matikan, kalian bisa masuk dengan aman_." Ujar Kaien lewat walkie-talkie.

"Bagus, Momo, ayo cepat…" ujar Toushirou, menggandeng gadis yang bersamanya itu.

"Iya.. itu Kaien…" ujar Momo malas-malasan, karena kejadian tadi sore itu ia masih dongkol dengan cowok berambut salju itu.

"Silahkan masuk," kata Kaien seraya membuka-kan pintu.

"Nah, ayo.." kata Toushiro, seraya melangkah masuk, diikuti dengan Momo.

"Hey, Momo, lihat ini.." ujar Toushirou, mengarahkan senternya ke meja Aizen. "Saturday, September 11th, itu empat hari lagi…" gumam Toushiro.

"Baca bawahnya! 'Aku kebanggaan kalian, yang selalu di elu-elukan, aku terukir abadi, sampai kalian menyadarinya, bahwa aku takkan lama lagi.'." ujar Momo, membaca. "Ini teka-teki, ia akan memasang bom pada September 11th di suatu tempat di sekolah ini!" sambungnya.

-To be Continued-

dee: akhirnya bisa Update, kalo gitu, RnR Please!


	6. Chapter 6

Couple Agents

Last Chapter: The Death and the Survivor

Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo

-XxX-

"Baca bawahnya! 'Aku kebanggaan kalian, yang selalu di elu-elukan, aku terukir abadi, sampai kalian menyadarinya, bahwa aku takkan lama lagi.'." ujar Momo, membaca. "Ini teka-teki, ia akan memasang bom pada September 11th di suatu tempat di sekolah ini!" sambungnya.

"Itu, empat hari lagi, kita benar-benar harus bergerak cepat…" gumam Toushiro.

"_Hey, kalian sudah selesai belum? Sepertinya satpam akan mulai memeriksa, cepatlah!" _ujar Kaien lewat walkie-talkie.

"Baik, kami sudah selesai, pergilah." Ujar Toushiro, lewat walkie-talkie.

"Tolong beri cahaya, aku mau ambil gambar.." kata Momo.

"Oh, oke…" kata Toushiro, kembali mengarahkan Senternya ke Kertas itu.

"Ichigo, jaga di tempat, Ganti." Ujar Toushiro lewat walkie-talkie menuju Ichigo.

"_Siap, ganti." _Kata Ichigo.

"Momo, jangan melamun, ayo cepat…" kata Toushiro.

"… baik." jawab Momo. Setelah itu ia dan Toushiro keluar. Entah hanya perasaan Toushiro, sebelum Momo menjawab, ia mengeluarkan Aura berbahaya.

-XxX-

"Bagaimana? Kalian setuju?" tanya Toushiro, saat itu pukul setengah dua belas malam setelah penyusupan, dan Toushiro menginginkan Momo, Ichigo, Kaien stay di rumahnya.

"Kalau menurutku, aku lebih baik tidak, karena Pasti Aizen akan mencurigai aku, lebih baik aku tetap di Sekolah." Ujar KAien.

"Hmm, benar juga, kalau kau Ichigo?" tanya Toushiro lagi.

"Hmm, mungkin malam ini bisa, tapi aku tak tahu untuk besok dan seterusnya.." kata Ichigo ragu.

"Hmm, yah, baiklah, kalau begitu, Kau Kaien, tetap pada posisi, Ichigo belum jelas, dan Momo bersamaku." Ujar Toushiro ringan.

"Hee? Kenapa seenaknya saja kau memutuskan?" protes Momo.

"Keberatan, Nona?" tanya Toushiro, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Momo.

"Uhh, baik-baik!" ujar Momo, kesal tak bisa melawan Toushiro. "A-awas, kau…" gerutu Momo.

"Baiklah, aku mau pulang, aku mengantuk.." ujar Kaien, menguap.

"Oh, oke, ayo ku antar…" kata Toushiro. Lalu beranjak bersama Kaien.

"kalian berdua itu, lucu, ya.." celetuk Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Maksudmu?" tanya Momo.

"Habisnya, kalian itu pacaran seperti main-main.." kata Ichigo.

"Emang ga serius, kok…" kata Momo.

"Apa benar begitu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ya, begitulah," kata Momo. "Sudah, aku mau tidur…"

"Bye," kata Ichigo. "Dasar, hari gini masih bohong aja.." gumam Ichigo.

"Hey, Ichigo, kau tidur di kamar belakang, disana kosong," ujar Toushiro begitu masuk.

"Hmm, baik-baik," ujar Ichigo, mengutak-atik laptop Toushiro. "Bagaimana dengan 'itu'?" tanya Ichigo.

"Hmm, entah, kurasa tidak," gumam Toushiro apa-adanya. "Sudahlah, aku mau tidur, Oyasuminasai.." sambungnya.

"Yaa," kata Ichigo, masih belum bergeming dari tempat duduknya. "Dasar pasangan menggelikan, kalau begitu aku akan benar-benar melakukan sesuatu…"

-XxX-

"Hey Toushiro, bangun…" ujar Momo seraya menggoyangkan lengan Toushiro.

"Hmm, iya-iya, aku bangun…" ujar Toushiro, menguap.

"Cepat donk, Spaghetti-mu nanti enggak enak, lho.." kata Momo.

"Iya-iya, aku mandi dulu..." kata Toushiro.

"Baik…" kata Momo seraya kembali ke dapur.

-XxX-

"Hey Momo, saus-nya berantakan di sekitar Bibir mu, tuh…" kata Ichigo. "Sini ku bersihkan…" kata Ichigo seraya membersihkan menggunakan serbet.

"EHEM!" ujar Toushiro yang baru masuk.

"Oh, sudah bangun, bung?" ujar Ichigo. "tuh makan, aku dan _Momo _yang buat.." ujar Ichigo. Entah hanya perasaan Toushiro, Ichigo memberi penekanan khusus pada nama Momo.

-XxX-

"Jadi bagaimana rencana-nya?" tanya Ichigo, saat itu sudah selesai makan dan ada Kaien di sana.

"Menurutku, hubungi CIA dan FBI, katakan bahwa target akan bergerak cepat dengan Salah satu anak buahnya, dan kalau bisa membawa banyak personil karena mungkin ia mempunyai anak buah…" ujar Kaien.

"Hey, hey, ada pergerakkan, aku mendengar sesuatu.." ujar Toushiro yang memakai Headphone untuk mendengar alat penyadap yang ada di kantor Aizen.

"Sambungkan ke pengeras suara!" kata Momo.

"_Bagaimana? Kau sudah tahu mana anak buah Kuchiki itu?" _tanya suara satu.

"_Tidak, belum, tapi aku berkeyakinan kuat kalau ia adalah Kaien Shiba…" _jawab suara dua.

"_Hmm, kalau menurut logika sepertinya begitu, oh ya, bagaimana barangnya?" _tanya suara satu lagi.

"_Sudah selesai, tentu saja, tinggal pakai." _ Jawab suara dua lagi.

"_Baguslah, seperti yang ku harapkan, bisa menyelesaikan sebanyak itu dalam waktu singkat." _Ujar suara satu.

"_Ya, bagaimana jika kita bicarakan di rumahku saja? Disini terlalu Riskan…" _tanya suara Dua

"_Baiklah…"_ kata suara dua.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Ichigo angkat bicara.

"Kita Bodoh, sangat bodoh! Kita terlalu terkecoh di skolah dan melupakan rumah miliknya!" ujar MOmo marah.

"Momo, sabar, kau mau kita mengikutinya?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku yang akan melakukannya." Kata Kaien.

"kau Serius?" tanya Toushiro.

"Tentu saja, bung, aku pergi dulu, jangan khawatir, aku menggunakan penyamaran." Kata Kaien, memotong kata-kata Ichigo.

"Hati-hati." Kata Toushiro. Setelah itu, rumah sangat sepi, padahal ada 3 manusia disana. Semua sibuk dengan rencana penyerangan.

-XxX-

"Bagus! Mereka sudah masuk!" ujar Kaien, yang mengikuti Aizen dan Tousen, lalu ia mendekatkan recordernya ke daerah yang mudah untuk mencuri dengar.

"Jam berapa kita akan mengambilnya besok?" ujar Suara Aizen dalam Rumah Tousen.

"Sore, tak usah terburu-buru toh keadaan sekolah itu belum membaik, bahkan sampai anak-anak di liburkan hari ini…" ujar Suara Tousen.

"Benar, tapi, entah kenapa, ada yang ganjil, pada kali ini semua berjalan begitu mudah.." ujar suara Aizen.

"Santai saja, justru bagus, bukan?" tanya Tousen.

"Krak!" tak sengaja Kaien mengajak ranting pohon kering yang ada di sekitar itu.

"Dziing!" sebuah peluru hampir mengenai daun telinga kanannya.

"Gawatt!"

-XxX-

"Hey, aku pulang dulu, ya, sepertinya Ibuku mencariku…" kata Ichigo. Saat itu baru 30 menit dari Kaien keluar dari rumah Toushiro.

"Silahkan, nyalakan terus Hand Phone-mu, siapa tahu perlu, dan jangan lupa tanyakan kepada ibumu, apa kau boleh menginap di sini..." kata Toushiro

"Oke-oke, sampai nanti…" kata Ichigo, lalu keluar.

"Momo, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Toushiro, karena selama Ia mengetik, Momo juga tidak bergeming dari Sofa-nya. "Momo?" tanya Toushiro, lalu mendatangi Momo. Lalu ia mengangkat kepala Momo. "Tidur." Kata Toushiro lagi, lalu ia mengangkat Momo ke Sofanya-Sofa yang panjang, di sebelahnya.

-XxX-

-Dream section-

"_Kau lamban, anak kecil! 3 detik lagi sekolah ini akan hancur! Hahahahaha!" kata Aizen kejam._

"_BUMMM!"_

-End of Dream sec-

"AAH!" kata Momo, seraya bangun dari tidurnya dengan penuh keringat.

"Ada apa Momo?" tanya Toushiro, keluar dari dapur.

"Ti-tidak..." ujar Momo lemas. Namun tiba-tiba saja Toushiro mengelus kepalanya.

"Menangislah, aku tahu kau takut, bahkan sangat takut, aku pun begitu, menangislah…" ujar Toushiro.

"Uhh…huhuhu, To-Toushiro…" ujar Momo, mulai mengeluarkan airmata, dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Toushiro.

-XxX-

"Grek!"

"Tidak ada apa-apa Sousuke, jangan main asal tembak begitu, kau merusak pintuku." Kata Tousen, menutup pintu rumahnya lagi.

"Menurutmu aku bisa senang jika ada yang mendengar pembicaraan kita?" ujar Aizen kesal.

"Sudahlah tenang, biar aku ambilkan champagne…" kata Tousen, membujuk.

"Kurasa cukup sampai disini…" gumam Kaien, lalu perlahan keluar dari pekarangan rumah Tousen.

-XxX-

"Uhh, ma-maaf…" kata Momo, mengangkat wajahnya.

"Tak apa, kau hanya kelelahan, cuci muka dulu sana…" kata Toushiro.

"Yaa…" kata Momo lalu ke toilet.

-XxX-

"Zrasssh!"

"heran, kenapa kalau ada dia aku jadi lemah dan tak bisa melawannya…" gumam Momo di depan Cermin. "Hmm, masa' sih?"

-XxX-

"Hmm, semoga saja aku di perbolehkan.." gumam Ichigo.

"Hey, Ichigo?" tanya seseorang.

-XxX-

"Hey, kau sudah menghubungi FBI?" tanya Toushiro, saat itu ia dan Momo, sedang makan Siang.

"Ah, belum, nanti setelah makan siang…" kata Momo, menyuap Kari yang di buat oleh Toushiro. "Hmm, enak!" kata Momo, tersenyum.

"Baguslah kalau kau suka, jadi kau tersenyum, aku, tak suka melihatmu cemberut atau sedih.." ujar Toushiro, seraya memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Hmmh, hihihihihi…" tawa Momo. "Wajah merahmu lucu!" sambungnya.

"Hey, sudhalah.." ujar Toushiro, semakin memerah.

-XxX-

"Rukia? Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo pada Gadis di depannya itu.

"Ung, tidak barusan aku mendengar kau bicara sendiri, hey, kau punya waktu?" tanya Rukia lagi

"Tentu saja, kalau mau, datanglah ke rumah, aku sedang menuju rumah." Kata Ichigo.

"Wah, baiklah, aku ke rumahmu…"

-XxX-

Saturday, September 11th, 06.40 am…

"Hey Ichigo, apakah kita benar, membiarkan semua murid tetap masuk?" tanya Toushiro, ragu.

"Tenang, aku yakin murid-murid hanya sekedar Sandra, pada kasus-kasus sebelumnya, bukankah Aizen tidak pernah membunuh anak-anak di bawah umur seperti kita?" tanya Ichigo.

"Hmm, ya, ada benarnya juga, baiklah, Momo, kau sudah siap?" tanya Toushiro, berteriak dari luar kamar Momo.

"Sudah…" kata Momo dengan sabuk penyusupnya.

"Kau tidak tidur?" tanya Toushirou, menyadari lingkar hitam di sekitar mata Momo.

"Ada satu hal yang menjadi pikiranku," kata Momo, menggantung kalimatnya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Ichigo dan Toushiro bersamaan.

"Kali ini, apa tujuan AIzen? Dalam kasus sebelumnya, pengeboman di sebuah Rumah sakit, yang memakan seorang korban, yang kabarnya mengenal ia. Kasus sebelumnya lagi, pengeboman sebuah Hotel di daerah California karena kabarnya ia pernah tertangkap CCTV, dan kali ini? Sebuah sekolah dan ia telah membunuh seorang kepsek? Apa tujuannya?" kata Momo panjang lebar.

"Hmm, benar juga, jika tujuannya adalah kepsek, seharusnya ia akan membunuhnya pada saat bersamaan denganhari Pemboman…" kata Toushiro, memeras otaknya.

"Pasti ada yang lain," celetuk Ichigo. "Tapi apa?"

"Itu yang kita cari, karena itulah kita ada di sini, sekarang kita harus pergi dahulu, sebelum terlambat…" kata Toushirou.

"Baik…"

-XxX-

"Masuk, bung, aku tak mau menggerakkan tuas Pistolku sepagi ini…" ujar Tousen. Lalu dengan sedikit di dorong, Kaien dan beberapa guru terakhir yang di Sandra masuk ke dalam Aula sekolah, yang mampu menampung seluruh anak sekolah.

"Sudah semua bukan? Masalah para tikus kecil itu mudah…" gumam Aizen. Lalu keluar bersama Tousen dan meninggalkan beberapa anak buahnya.

-XxX-

"Pagi Rukia…" kata Momo, yang masuk ke dalam kelasnya bersama Toushiro dan Ichigo.

"Pagi, Momo, Toushiro, Ichigo," kata Rukia, yang tak melepaskan matanya dari buku Perpustakaan yang di pinjamnya.

"Serius banget, sih, baca apa?" tanya Momo, seraya duduk di samping Rukia.

"Tentang peristiwa besar yang ada di Karakura, dan yang ini tragis banget, 'Kematian Dua Ilmuwan Hebat dengan Sebab yang Tidak Jelas', baca Deh…" kata Rukia, Momo pun membacanya.

"'… Kematian Dua Ilmuwan Hebat ini sangat mengenaskan, di duga Pembunuhan, namun karena penyebabnya tak Kunjung jelas, pencarian di berhentikan…'," kata Momo, membaca sedikit Artikel itu. "Hey, jahat sekali, dan foto ini, ini mereka?" tanya Momo.

"Iya, yang dua orang ini mereka, lalu foto yang sebelahnya itu, bangunan yang hancur akibat ledakan yang menyebabkan dua orang itu meninggal, dan sekarang itu menjadi sekolah kita…" jelas Rukia.

"EH? Jadi sekolah kita ini, dari bangunan yang hancur itu?" tanya Momo kaget.

"Begitulah, pemerintah membeli tanah ini, karena itu, Laboratorium ini di tiadakan dan menjadi sekolah kita ini…" kata Rukia lagi.

"Toushiro, bisa kita bicara?" tanya Momo. Toushiro mengangguk. Namun, belum sempat Momo beranjak dari kursinya, pengeras suara berbunyi.

"_Kepada seluruh murid, di harapkan agar ke Aula Besar sesegera mungkin, di ulangi…"_ ujar pengeras suara.

"Wah, Momo, ayo…" ajak Rukia.

"Ung, tunggu sebentar, tunggu kelas sepi…" kata Momo, memohon.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rukia bingung. Namun Momo hanya menggeleng.

"Kumohon, tunggu saja." Ujar Ichigo.

"Baiklah." Kata Rukia, namun ia merasakan ke anehan di antara 3 temannya itu.

"Menurutmu sekarang?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ya, apakah kau melihat guru saat kita masuk? Tidak kan? Kurasa ini saatnya." Kata Toushiro.

"Kalian sudah memakai baju anti pelurunya kan?" tanya Momo.

"Sudah.." jawab Toushiro, lalu dengan santai mengeluarkan Revolver-nya.

"I-Itu..!" kata Rukia kaget setengah mati.

"Tenang, kami semua punya." Ujar Ichigo, mengeluarkan Beretta-nya. Diikuti Momo dsengan Magnum-nya.

"Se-sebenarnya, siapa kalian?"

-XxX-

"Ingat, jangan langsung keluarkan senjata, mengerti?" perintah Aizen.

"Mengerti!"

-XxX-

"Agen Kepolisian?" tanya Rukia, setelah melihat tanda pengenal CIA, FBI dan Agen kepolisian Jepang milik Ichigo.

"Begitulah, karena itu, bisakah kau pakai ini?" tanya Momo, memberikan sebuah pakaian anti peluru untuk Rukia. Dan Rukia lagsung memakainya, tanpa di lihat Toushiro dan Ichigo tentunya.

"Cepat!" desis Ichigo.

"Iya-Iya, sudah selesai kok!" kata Momo.

"Ayo!" kata Toushiro,langsung menggandeng Momo.

-XxX-

"Yak anak-anak, silahkan duduk dengan Tenang di tempat yang di sediakan…" ujar Aizen di atas Podium. Dan semua anak pun duduk dengan rapi, namun tiba-tiba, "Grep!" ada tali-temali yang membelit mereka.

"Sensei! Lelucon apa ini?" teriak Renji.

"Selamat datang, di ambang kematian, anak-anak."

-XxX-

"Sepertinya kita terlambat.." kata Ichigo, yang melihat kalau pintu Aula sudah di tutup.

"Bagus!" ujar toushiro senang.

"Kau bodoh ya? Mereka pasti akan memeriksa satu-persatu ruangan yang ada!" Desis Rukia.

"Aku tahu tempat yang bagus! Ayo ikut aku!" kata Toushiro.

-XxX-

"Sensei! Apa maksud Sensei?" tanya Hisagi.

"_Sensei?_" gumam Aizen. "Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan menjijikkan itu, masa, kalian belum mengenaliku?" tanya Aizen, seraya melepas kacamatanya dan kumis palsunya.

"A-Aizen?" kata sebagian besar murid.

-XxX-

"Ng,Toushiro, tidak ada tempat yang lebih bagus ya?" tanya Rukia, mengingat mereka di Toilet.

"Sudahlah, yang penting kita bisa membicarakan rencana kita…" kata Toushiro tak sabar. "Jadi begini, pertama, aku dan Ichigo akan menculik para orang-orang yang menjaga sekitar sini, untuk kita menyamar, lalu setelah kita berhasil, kita akan menyelamatkan para Sandera, setelah itu, kita tinggal menunggu para Personil lainnya datang…" kata Toushiro.

"Pip, Pip, Pip," Hand Phone Momo dan Toushiro menyala bersamaan.

"Haa? SIAL!" gumam Momo dan Toushiro bersamaan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Cuaca Buruk dan penerbangan di Undur…" kata Momo.

"Waduh, bisa bahaya ini…" ujar Toushiro.

"Ichigo, hubungi kantor kepolisian kalau ada pergerakan, kirimkan Personel untuk bantuan sementara.." celetuk Rukia.

"Ya, benar, cepat!" ujar Toushiro. Belum sempat Ichigo mengambil Hand Phone-nya, tiba-tiba Hand phone-nya berbunyi.

"Kaien?" tanya Ichigo bingung. "Ha-halo?"

"Hey Bodoh! Cepat sedikit kenapa?" ujar Kaien kesal.

"Hey Kaien, kau dimana?" tanya Toushiro.

" Aku ada di Aula bersama para Guru lainnya, aku sudah bebas, tapi aku tak mungkin melawan semuanya kan?" kata Kaien.

"Oke, kami ke sana, usahakan Hand Phone-Mu selalu aktif!" kata Ichigo.

"Oke, Rencana di batalkan, kita langsung menyusup masuk ke Aula!" kata Toushiro.

"Baik!"

-XxX-

"Baguslah, kalian mengenaliku, aku senang, ada yang tahu aku kemari untuk apa?" tanya Aizen dengan Mimik menyebalkan. "Ya Nona Inoue?" tanya Aizen, melihat Orihime menggeliat.

"Ti-Tidak.." kata Orihime, takut.

"Tak usah takut begitu, No…"

Dukk!

Dengan gerakan cepat, Kaien memukul belakang kepala Aizen dan mengunci tangannya, meski tidak pingsan, itu cukup membuat Aizen terjatuh.

"Sekarang!" teriak Kaien, menyuruh Toushiro dkk masuk ke dalam Aula.

"Tidak bisa! Ikatannya terlalu kuat!" kata Rukia.

"Wah, ada serangga-serangga kecil mengganggu rupanya, bagaimana mungkin anak buahku bisa dikalahkan oleh kalian?" ujar Aizen, mulai sadar.

"Diam kau!" kata Momo, geram.

"Memang kau bisa apa, serangga kecil?" tanya Aizen, lalu tiba-tiba dengan sigap ia membalik keadaan, kini ia telah mengunci Kaien. "Lihat ini…" kata Aizen, lalu mengambil sebuah remote, dan menyalakannya. "Kalian lihat? Bomnya telah ku aktifkan, tinggal menuju ajal kalian saja, hahahaha!" ujar Aizen, lalu dengan paksa ia membawa Kaien.

"Hey kau….!" Ujar Toushiro, ingin menyelamatkan Kaien, namun Aizen mengacungkan pistol kea rah Kaien.

"Jangan ikuti aku, atau dia mati, hahahahahaha!" tawa Aizen, lalu keluar dari pintu belakang Aula.

"Sial!" umpat Momo.

"Cepat, sekarang kita harus menyelamatkan para murid terlebih dahulu!" kata Toushiro.

"Hey kalian berdua, kalian punya belati atau semacamnya?" tanya Ichigo. "Tali ini mempunyai system seperti Borgol," ujar Ichigo.

"Aku punya, ambil ini!" kata Momo, memberikan sebuah belati kecil kepada Ichigo.

"hey kalian berdua, kejarlah dan temukan Bomnya, biar para tawanan kami yang urus!" kata Rukia.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Toushiro.

"Yakin! Cepatlah!" ujar Ichigo.

"Baik!"

-XxX-

"Apa mau mu sebenarnya hah?" ujar Kaien, yang masih di dorong-dorong oleh Aizen.

"Aku tidak mau apapun, hahahaha…" ujar Aizen. "Aku hanya ingin…"

-XxX-

"Momo, aku cari Bomnya, kau cari Aizen," perintah Toushiro. Saat itu mereka sedang menuju Pintu belakang Aula.

"Baik!" kata Momo.

"Kita berpisah setelah pintu belakang Aula!" kata Toushiro, tanpa memeperlambat kecepatannya.

"Toushiro! Tunggu!" ujar Momo,menghentikan langkah Toushiro.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" ujar Toushiro, menghentikan langkahnya. Tiba-tiba, Momo langsung mencium Toushiro. "Eh? A-apa?" tanya Toushiro, wajahnya merah padam, mengingat mereka berciuman di depan Aula.

"Kumohon, apapun yang terjadi, berjanjilah kembali dengan selamat…" kata kata Momo.

"A-Aaku berjanji!" kata Toushiro, sekarang ayo!" kata Toushiro lagi, seraya berlar menggandeng Momo.

"Akhirnya.." gumam Ichigo.

-XxX-

"Cepat katakan!" ujar Kaien.

"Waw Bung, kau tak takut mati, rupanya…" ujar Aizen, seraya mendorong Kaien masuk ke dalam Lab IPA.

"Demi menangkap orang sepertimu, aku rela berkorban asal kau tak meresahkan lagi!" ujar Kaien.

"Oh ya? Masih ada saja orang-orang bodoh semacam dirimu itu, hahahahaha!" ujar Aizen lagi, keji. "Oh ya, kaui bertanya bukan, apa mauku? Yah, sebenanrya mauku hanyalah…"

"Maumu hanyalah melenyapkan semua yang berhubungan dengan orang tuamu, kan?" Potong Momo, yang sudah mengacungkan Magnum-nya di kepala belakang Aizen.

-XxX-

"'Aku kebanggaan kalian, yang selalu di elu-elukan, aku terukir abadi, sampai kalian menyadarinya, bahwa aku takkan lama lagi.'" Gumam Toushiro.

"Hey, kau melihat bos?" ujar suara seseorang. Yang membuat Toushiro menyingkir, untuk mencuri dengar.

"Tidak, tapi sepertinya ia sudah mengaktifkan Bom-nya." Kata Suara kedua.

"Apa? Dari jam berapa ia menyalakannya?" tanya Suara satu.

"Sekitar 10 menit yang lalu…"

"Apa? Waktu kita tinggal 5 menit kalian selamatkan diri kalian!" kata Suara satu.

"Hey! Katakana dimana Bombya!" ujar Toushiro memaksa, seraya mengacungkan pistolnya.

"Untuk apa aku membertahumu.." ujar Tousen.

"Kau!" ujar toushiro kesal, hampir menarik tuas Revolvernya.

"Membunuhku ppun tak ada Gunanya…" ujar Tousen.

"Cih!" ujar Toushiro, lalu pergi meninggalkan Tousen.

Dzingg!

Sebuah peluru panas mengenai lengan Kiri Toushiro.

"Sial!" ujar toushiro, lalu menarik Tuasnya menuju Tousen, dan berlindung. Tiba-tiba, ia melihat sebuah Bingkai Foto dengan gambar patung pendiri Sekolah itu. "Itu Dia!"

-XxX-

"Pintar juga kau nak…" ujar Aizen.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" tanya Momo.

"Bagaimana menurutmu rasanya menjalani masa kecil tanpa orang tua dan di tengah jalan? Bahkan aku di panggil 'anak Ilmuwan gila' karena Orangtua-ku. Padahal aku tahu sekali siapa yang menyebabkan kematian Orang tuaku," ujar Aizen.

"Siapa?" tanya MOmo dan Kaien bersamaan.

"Tentu saja, si kakek Tua Yamamoto…" ujar Aizen.

"Hah?" gumam Momo.

"Ya, aku ingat, saat itu, ia salah menaruh, Formula yang diminta Ayah ibuku, dan Formula yang di taruhnya, jika di campur dengan Formula yang sedang dibuat Orang tuaku, bisa menyebabkan ledakan Hebat. Dan setelah kejadian itu, ia serta teman-temanya yang mengetahui itu, berdiam diri, dan mereka menyekolahkanku di luar negri tanpa permah menengokku…" kata Aizen.

"Sampai berapa lama lagi kau mau hidup dalam kebencian itu?" tanya Momo. "Kau tahu? Ibuku Meninggal Dunia karena kesalahan Dosis Obat, dan Aku, berusaha memaafkannya, sekalipun itu menyakitkan, aku tak mau ibuku bersedih.." ujar Momo.

"Cih, pemikiran Kuno yang menyebalkan…" ujar Aizen. "Padahal Nyawamu tinggal 10 detik lagi…"

-XxX-

"Sial! Sepuluh detik lagi!" ujar Toushiro, ang berusaha memotong kabel-kabel Bom yang ada.

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

"SAVE!" ujar Toushiro, berhasil memotong kabel yang tepat.

-XxX-

"_Sousuke Aizen, kau sudah terkepung cepat keluar dan lepaskan para Sandera, kami -Ulangi…"_ ujar seseorang, dari Helikopter.

"Bruakh!" seseorang menggebrak Pintu.

"Disini, ia disini!" teriak Momo, kepada salah satu Anggota FBI. Dengan sigap, ia langsung mengunci Aizen.

"Nona Hinamori, anda di panggil Ketua Ukitake!"

"Baik!"

-XxX-

"Mister Hitsugaya, anda Di panggil ketua Kuchiki!"

"Baik!"

-XxXxX-

Sebulan Kemudian…

Washington DC, 08.45 am..

"Duk-duk-Duk!" seseorang menggedor pintu lagi.

"Ya sebentar, akubaru selesai mandi…" ujar Momo seraya membuka pintu. Tiba-tiba dengan Sigap orang itu mengunci tangan Momo. "Hey Siapa kau!" ujar Momo, namun orang itu hanya mendorong Momo masuk dan mengunci pintu. Lalu tiba-tiba orang itu menekan Momo ke dinding, dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Momo.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali membuka pintu, sih? Diluar dingin, Bodoh!" ujar orang itu, lalu ia melepas Kacamata, topi serta Syalnya yang tadi menutupi rambut dan wajahnya.

"Toushiro! Jangan bertamu dengan cara seperti itu, Donk!" ujar Momo kesal, seraya memukul lengan Toushiro.

"Aww! Ini belum sembuh tau!" ujar Toushiro, memegangi lengan Kirinya.

"Oh, sorry! Ngomong-ngomong ada apa kau kemari?" ujar Momo, seraya menyuruh Toushiro duduk.

"Wah, aku tidak boleh menemui pacarku ya?" tanya Toushiro, seraya menarik lengan Momo sehingga Momo terduduk di pangkuannya.

"EH? Ku-kupikir, mungkin kau…" ujar Momo, dengan wajah memerah.

"Yah, gadis Polos sepertimu membuatku tidak tahan untuk menyentuhmu..." kata Toushiro.

"Dasar!" kata Momo.

"Hey, umurmu berapa?" tanya Toushiro.

"Aku masih 16 tahun…"

"Nah aku punya Rencana Bagus…"

"Apa?"

-XxXxX-

"Selamat pagi…" ujar Momo dan Toushiro bersamaan.

"Lho? Kalian Berdua?"

-The End-

Dee: akhirnya udah last chapter, semoga kalian suka~

Dan mohon Review-nya~!

Doumo Arigatou Gozaimasu!


End file.
